Breed my Flame (Under Your Shining Throne)
by ravel queen
Summary: "You could just kiss me, Momo-senpai", Ryouma says, which is evil because he was in the process of drinking something and the two minute coughing fit is painful and embarrassing. "What!" he says when he has his breath back, sure he must have misheard. "You've been staring at my mouth for the last 10 minutes."


Written for Shiptember 2 - A friend asked for Momo/Ryouma, so have some smut set vaguely in future college-era ^^

* * *

„You could just kiss me, Momo-senpai", Ryouma says, which is _evil_ because he was in the process of drinking something and the two-minute coughing fit is painful and embarrassing.

"What?!" he says when he has his breath back, sure he must have misheard.

"You've been staring at my mouth for the last 10 minutes.", he says, sounding almost _bored_ , idly stretching, all graceful limbs and imperious beauty on display.

"I- I have not!", he splutters. Ryouma lets out one of those deep beleaguered sighs that make him sound like a douche-bag and puts that cursed lollipop he'd been fellating for exactly 10 minutes back into his mouth, smearing his lips with sticky residue, Momo's eyes following the motion against his will.

"See?" he says, smug, smug and _shit, shit_. He tries to shift subtly, readjust himself, though from the self-satisfied gleam in those cat-like eyes, he noticed and _oh god._

He just – can't help himself, really. Something about Ryouma had always made him want to show off, even when he was scrawny and 12 years old. Then he came back the at the end of Momo's 2nd year in college, taller (though not as tall as Momo, thanks very much), but still with that same insolent, superior attitude – now made worse by the fact he'd grown up _lethal_ , and knew it.

See, little Ryouma had known he was cute and largely been annoyed by it. Grown-up Ryouma knew he was dangerously attractive and at some point, he'd decided to use that as a weapon like everything else.

Really, Momo blames Ryouma for _all_ of this, because maybe he wouldn't have _noticed_ what all the showing off, sweaty hands and nervous fluttering in his gut meant, if Ryouma hadn't decided that sucking off professors behind their clubhouse was an ok thing to do.

He hadn't been able to get the image out of his head afterwards – Ryouma kneeling, eyes half closed, still managing to smirk with a dick in a his mouth, pulling off languidly and saying that _if sensei wasn't going to fuck his mouth, he was going to find someone who would_.

After that it had become…well it'd clearly always been a _thing,_ but time was, Momo could see Ryouma give his egotistical, hyper-confident speeches after trouncing people on the field without popping a boner.

Which leads him to this moment, sitting in Ryouma's room, on his floor, while Ryouma is lying on his bed and - now that he allows himself to notice, to _look -_ apparently presenting himself, legs splayed artfully wide, T-shirt rucked up to show _just_ the right amount of skin, an invitation written into every part of his body.

" _Oh my god_ , are you _seducing_ me?!" he asks shrilly, and oh god, sounding panicky, sounding shocked and like a 12 year old, _great_ job.

Ryouma sits up abruptly, suddenly a bit stiff, and, wow, Momo is glad he's already sitting down, because it really _had_ been a seduction. Which is a shock honestly, because he _didn't_ think Ryouma was even into him, but he can see how he suddenly holds himself differently, the cool artifice scrubbed off to leave behind – well sort of the same gorgeous, too-confident Ryouma, but with what Momo can swear is a bit of uncertainty? Hurt? Awkwardness? _Something_ in his demeanor that shows that maybe…maybe this isn't as easy for him as Momo always thought.

"What, are you telling me you don't _want_ to?!" And the tone is right, the derision, the half-laugh at how _absurd_ he finds the idea of anyone not wanting him (and _yeah_ , maybe it isn't unfounded, but still, the ego on this guy, if only his dick would stop _reacting to that_ ), but there is still that _something_ , in the way his one arm is slightly curled towards him, how he's sitting up, looking down on Momo, as if he needs the height to feel more secure.

"Your father is downstairs." Momo says, testing, trying to pay attention to more than the obvious, the way Ann tried teaching him.

Ryouma scoffs, "Well, if _that_ is enough to put you off, then maybe I really _am_ wasting my time." And the haughty tone is getting his hackles up, he just wants to _grab_ him and _hold him down_ and _show-_

No, no that's exactly what Ryouma wants, as evidenced by the excited gleam in his eyes, the way his shoulders have gone down, defensiveness leaving his frame. He _wants_ Momo unbalanced and acting on instinct, by _why_.

"You know, I'm really not that kinda girl." Momo says, deciding to trust his instincts here and also - well he's not. His might be panting after Ryouma, he might have been getting used to playing tennis half-hard, because _damn_ those shorts, but that's not all it is, that doesn't explain the warm glow he gets when Ryouma smiles at him, doesn't account for how much he just wants to spend time with him, listen to his sarcastic comments, how much he just wants to _kiss_ him, nice and slow.

Ryouma rolls his eyes, "What, you want to go out on a _date_."

"Yeah, sure." He replies, "would be nice."

That pulls Ryouma up short, and while he's enjoying the burst of smug satisfaction at finally getting one up on the mighty Ryouma-sama, he lets out a little chuff of laughter and, and leans back, his walls down, face open, looking –

Momo's brain shorts out a bit, because a confident Ryouma is sexy, an unaware Ryouma is beautiful, but this – him, here, sun on his face, his smile small, and a bit complicated and _real_ -

Let's just say, Momo needs a minute, he needs _all_ the minutes, because his heart cannot –

"Ok." Ryouma says, his voice a bit quiet, _warm_ , the way it normally only is when he talks about his damn cat, fragile and wondering. "I can do a date."

"How about more than one." Momo asks hopefully, getting his knees under him, shuffling till he's situated right in front of Ryouma, close, and his heart is hammering, because he's still looking at him with that bit of vulnerability, even while the smile gets more of the shit-eating quality he's used to.

"How about a string of them?" he continues, can't stop himself from smiling, his whole face probably embarrassingly open with how happy he is. He adds eye-waggle for good measure, which makes Ryouma roll his eyes, but the chuckle he lets out is fond.

"Depends." He says, the arrogance back, but Momo can't really get mad about that, because his eyes go half-lidded (on _purpose!_ something in his mind crows, _for me!_ ), displaying himself now, looking like sex.

"Depends on what.", he whispers, mouth suddenly dry.

Ryouma leans forward at that, putting his arms across his shoulders, his mouth to his ear and Momo can't help but swallow dryly at that, every part of him straining.

"If your dick is as big as I hope it is.", he whispers and oh it is _on._

He grabs the nape of his neck, ignoring the satisfied little sound Ryouma makes at that and crushes their mouths together.

Ryouma tastes like the lollipop he was sucking on, but his kiss is filthy, sucking his tongue into his mouth, getting a good grip on Momo's hair and _tugging_ , though the short strands slip out of his grasp.

"Gotta grow out your hair.", he pants and Momo would have an answer to that, but he can't actually form words right now, not with Ryouma's mouth red and a bit swollen and _right there_.

He dives back in instead, biting kisses, clutching Ryouma to him, who's started undulating his hips in the worst, _best_ way.

"Why- ", he gulps out an eternity later, "Why'd I do that.", and really, he's rather proud of his re-found ability to speak, especially with Ryouma now whipping off his shirt, and grabbing the hem of his.

"Because you want to be a _good boyfriend_ , don't you?" Ryouma says, grinding _down_ and the warm feeling spreading through him isn't just from the way his dick twitches at that either.

"Yeah.", he says, rough, warmth in his voice and just for a moment Ryouma looks a bit stunned, overwhelmed, as if Momo had scored a point with a straight across he wasn't expecting.

"Well, then – ", he says, sounding a bit -, "Oh my god, are you _blushing,_ are you _flustered!?_ " Momo exclaims, delighted because –

"No, I'm not!" Ryouma bites out.

"You _are_ , you totally are! You're blushing, because I give you _feelings!"_

"Maybe I'm blushing, because you are embarrassing!" And wow this is a deflection even _Momo_ can tell, this is the best.

"Well, I'm _your_ embarrassing."

"That doesn't even make _sense_." Maybe it doesn't, but the flush deepens slightly and he's – he feels like he can do anything right now, win three singles in a row, he's floating, because this is for him, Echizen Ryouma getting flustered because of Momo and _feelings_.

He's just about to go into it further, because it's _so good_ , when Ryouma grabs his head with both hands.

"Ok," he says, _his flush still there_ , "we can talk about if I'm blushing or not _or_ I can get my bottle of lube and a condom and you can fuck me till I scream."

Ryouma must feel his dick _jump_ at that, because he smirks "Thought so.", he says, springing up to rummage through his side cabinet.

"I don't hear any undressing.", he throws across the room and Momo has never lost his pants that quickly.

Ryouma turns back and _actually_ stops moving. Momo can't help but preen at that.

"I guess you're getting those string of dates.", he says, sounding slightly dazed.

"Damn right I am." Ryouma walks towards the bed, without moving his eyes away and he can feel himself twitching under the intense gaze.

"Well come over here." Ryouma commands, but his voice is rough, already a bit hoarse as if he's – as if he's already done what Momo's pretty sure he's planning to do. He walks the few steps, dick bobbing a bit uncomfortably, but clearly not fast enough, because Ryouma grabs him the second he's in reach, dragging him close, closer –

Momo lets out a shout, but he can't bring himself to care about Echizen's dad right now, because his dick is halfway in Ryouma's mouth. His eyes are half-closed, hair falling into his face, trying to get more of him inside and –

He has to look away, because otherwise this is going to be over _instantly_ too much like all of his fantasies bleeding together with the few times he's stumbled across Ryouma with his flavor of the week.

He doubles over a bit, can't stand up straight, filthy slurping sounds all he can hear, Ryouma chocking himself a bit as he tries to go _deeper_ , fingers putting groves into his ass, Momo clutching his shoulders and just trying to _hold on_.

"Oh my god, oh god, please you gotta-, ", he pants out, trying to get his breath back, pushing weakly at Ryouma's shoulders, "please, I'm gonna come, you-" he bites his lips at a particular way Ryouma moves his tongue that makes him see stars, before he pulls off slowly.

Momo collapses on the bed next to him, can't help himself, gulping deep breaths, trying to calm down, clenching his eyes shut, because the one glimpse he got of Ryouma, mouth red, strings of saliva glistening on his face, eyes glittering and _alive_ was nearly too much for him.

"Mhmm, not today I think.", he purrs out, his voice sounding _wrecked_ and Momo _whines,_ not knowing how to plead for mercy.

Something must have come across and convinced Ryouma to let up, though, because he can hear him moving on the bed, lets him try to calm down, count from 200 backwards to stop himself from coming if someone so much as _breathes_ on him.

For a while the only thing he can hear is his heart pounding, breaths loud in his ears, but then he hears some shuffling, wet noises and opens his eyes to –

He has to grab his dick, _hard,_ because there Ryouma is, splayed out, with 3 fingers in his ass, adding the fourth one with another helping of lube, sending him a bright, haughty, challenging smile.

"Half your hand in your ass and still managing to look like royalty.", he laughs out disbelievingly, dazed, but it's true, the thin sheen of sweat on his body making him appear _gold_ in the sunlight, his eyes glittering. It makes Momo feel weird, reverent.

He swears Ryouma is a damn mind-reader, because he laughs once, delighted, pulling his fingers out and lying back, every line of his body screaming entitled arrogance and says, "Well, then come over and service your prince, Momo-senpai."

The worst part is that even though he shouldn't give him the satisfaction, even though he should laugh at that, get rid of the weird tension, he can't help but nod dumbly, shuffle over, because the truth is, right now that's all he wants.

His hands find the condom lying there, putting it on blindly, because he can't bear tearing his eyes away from the spectacle that's Ryouma pulling leisurely at his dick, smirking at him, waiting to be _serviced_.

He grabs his legs, kissing his calves, all the way up, burying his head in the patch of hair for a bit and _breathing_ in, getting a thrill at the way the tension leaves Ryouma, the way he sinks into the pillows, legs splaying wider and _groans_.

He wants to stay down here for a bit, wants to take him into his mouth, but Ryouma tugs him up, grumbling about _seriously, I'll take away your razor_ , let's himself be pulled, moved, positioned, until he's right there, looking into Ryouma's eyes, their faces an inch apart.

"You're beautiful," he mumbles, because he doesn't have it in him to try to be cool right now, he feels like a live-wire, and anyway, it's not like that's anything new, he's sure all the other people Ryouma has fucked have said the same, because they had _eyes._

But Ryouma _shivers_ under him, yanking him down into an open-mouthed, wet kiss and Momo sinks into him with a groan, trembling inside at the idea, that maybe it doesn't matter how many other people have said it – that maybe it means something different coming from him.

It opens the floodgates, he can't stop himself, babbling, _you're so-,_ _I wanna give you everything, please please_ , Ryouma all around him, thrusting up, controlling their rhythm with his hips and legs, head thrown back and moaning every time he bottoms out.

" _Shh- nnn,_ it's alright – ", he pants out, "you have me, you can-"

" _Please, you gotta let me- ",_ he doesn't even know what he's saying, just that he knows he can't give that up, wants this always, Ryouma under him, feeling so good, making _him_ feel good, making him look every inch the prince he is.

"Yes, _yes,_ you can, _nnn-_ I'm gonna let you- ", he whines when he hits something, making him speed up, hand on his dick being moved with every thrust, "gonna let you be so good for me."

And Momo – he can't, the words shivering over him, thrusts going erratic, feeling Ryouma contract around him, spill between them, whining high in his throat when Momo continues to fuck into him, hard, _harder_ –

He comes to, with his face in the pillow, nearly suffocating, but there's a hand in his hair, a body under him, so he just moves his face to the side.

"…are you playing on your phone.", he croaks out, too spent to even get up the energy to be offended.

"Why wouldn't I, I'm bored.", sounding _way_ too perky, and oh god. He levels himself up, because surely -

"Did I- did I pass out.", he asks, but looking at Ryouma's face, _radiating_ self-satisfaction and insolence, he already knows.

"Aww, don't feel bad, Momo-senpai, it happens.", he says, smug smile clearly telegraphing that it doesn't happen to _him_ and oh god he's made him worse.

"Takeshi.", he says in a last-ditch effort to save _something_ out of this.

"What?" Ryouma says, stilling as if he's hit the off-switch.

"Well, if we are going to be dating, you should call me Takeshi." He's suddenly nervous, because what if that's too far, what if that's not what Ryouma wants, what if he _did_ only agree to a date to get him into his bed –

Ryouma's face lights up evilly and he says, " _Sure_ , my dear _Takeshi_ , I'd _love_ to." It hits him right in the gut, he can feel his face flushing, has to hide his face in Ryouma's neck, because he realizes he's just made a huge, stupid mistake, because – Ryouma grew up in _America,_ for him first names are _normal_.

He groans pathetically, he can't believe he played himself like this. "Kaidou is right, I'm a fucking idiot.", he grumbles. At least, he's doing it against Ryouma's skin, which is nice and soft and _right there_ and he gets to kiss it.

Ryouma chuckles, "You _are_ an idiot.", he holds him in place when he wants to get in his face, because how _dare-_ "but you are _my_ idiot.", he continues, voice quiet now, something fragile about him for a second.

He gives a token grumble, but settles down, can't quite help the happy smile at the blush he can just see out of the corner of his eyes.

Echizen-san _does_ find them and he's just as violent as Momo had thought he would be. He gets an ice-pack and some actually sweet kisses on their first date, though, so Momo counts it as a win.

* * *

You can find me as ravelqueen on Ao3/Twitter and as derekplaysviola on tumblr


End file.
